Mobile platforms, such as manned and unmanned vehicles, can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications.
For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) may be outfitted with a functional payload, such as a sensor for collecting data from the surrounding environment or a substance to be delivered to a destination. Even though UAV technology has had great development, further improvements are always desired.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.